As is known, optical networks—and in particular submarine optical networks—are an increasingly important component of the backbone of global communication networks. One particularly important component of these optical networks are optical add/drop multiplexing (OADM) and reconfigurable optical add/drop multiplexing (ROADM) units.
Accordingly, given the importance of ROADM systems to contemporary communications technologies, methods and structures that enhance or otherwise facilitate their operation would represent a welcome addition to the art.